Si j'avais su
by labulle
Summary: OS cadeau pour oeil-de-nuit : Harry vit du côté moldu depuis la fin de la guerre. Une soirée de charité va le remettre en contact avec celui qu’il a toujours aimé en secret. Mais le hasard est-il seul maître du jeu ?


**Disclaimer ****: **Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à JKR.

**Rating :**M

**Pairin**g : DM/HP

Slash, relations sexuels explicite entre hommes.

**Résumé** : Harry vit du côté Moldu depuis la fin de la guerre. Une soirée de charité va le remettre en contact avec celui qu'il a toujours aimé en secret. Mais le hasard est-il seul maître du jeu ?

Cet OS est un cadeau que j'offre à la personne qui a mis la 100ème review sur ma fic « Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi », j'ai nommé : oeil-de-nuit.

J'espère que j'ai respecté tes exigences, et que cet os te plaira. Je te remercie, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Et en plus, j'ai fait mon tout premier lémon mdr ! J'espère qu'il sera pas trop pourri !

Bonne lecture ;)

PS : Désolée, étant une brêle monumentale en géographie (s'il y avait que ça lol), j'ai inventé la distance qui sépare l'Angleterre de Hawaï. Et je ne sais pas non plus si en février, la température d'Hawaï est élevée ou non.

Un petit conseil, quand vous écrivez une fic, les prénoms des personnages principaux apparaissent souvent, et bien évitez à tout prix d'utiliser un prénom avec un tréma mdr ! C'est vraiment galère, surtout quand une fois sur deux, on rate la manœuvre :) (bah quoi, j'avais prévenu que j'étais pas douée)

* * *

**Si j'avais su... : **

* * *

Harry enfilait sa chemise avec lenteur. Le gala de charité qui l'attendait ne l'enchantait guère. Bien qu'il vive côté Moldu depuis la fin de la guerre, il savait que ce grand événement intéressait également les sorciers. Il risquait donc de croiser des gens qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir. Et franchement, les personnalités influentes et les mondanités l'ennuyaient au plus haut point.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends, on va être en retard ! dit Anaïs qui arrivait, essoufflée et les joues rouges d'excitation.

Harry se retourna vers la jeune femme blonde qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, et lui sourit avec lassitude.

Elle rêvait tellement d'assister à cette grande soirée qu'elle le serinait depuis vingt minutes pour qu'il se dépêche.

Ses grands yeux gris étaient levés vers lui et le scrutaient de la tête aux pieds. Un froncement de sourcil indiqua à Harry qu'elle trouvait quelque chose à redire sur le choix de sa chemise.

- Oh non, s'il te plait, mets la verte, elle te va si bien ! dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que la rouge a qui cloche ? s'exaspéra Harry.

- C'est la première fois que mon patron me convie à un de ses galas de charité, tu sais à quel point ça compte pour moi ? dit-elle en s'approchant de lui avec un air de petite fille triste. Et je trouve que la chemise rouge ne te met pas assez en valeur, on dirait un touriste, rigola-t-elle, alors que Harry faisait une moue réprobatrice. La verte montre que tu es quelqu'un d'important, de valeur, et mon patron verra que je m'entoure de personnes comme il faut, dit-elle en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique à ma carrière.

Harry soupira une énième fois et alla chercher sa chemise verte pour la passer. Il ne préférait pas faire remarquer, une fois de plus, que l'ambition de la jeune femme lui faisait souvent dire des choses insensées et indélicates.

oOo

Harry amena sa voiture jusqu'à l'entrée d'un hôtel colossal, où le luxe régnait en maître.

Un voiturier s'empressa d'ouvrir la portière à Anaïs qui descendit de voiture dans une élégante robe de soie rose pastel. Après avoir confié ses clefs à l'homme qui attendait, Harry tendit son bras à Anaïs et ils se mirent en route.

Le portier, vêtu d'une livrée rouge, s'inclina et leur ouvrit les portes qui menaient sur un hall gigantesque, au sol pavé de marbre et où un lustre de cristal renvoyait des reflets étincelants.

- Bonjour, j'ai une invitation au nom d'Anaïs Bratford et Harry Potter, dit la jeune femme.

Le réceptionniste vérifia dans sa liste et appela d'un signe de tête discret un groom, pour qu'il les conduise à leur table.

Le groom était un jeune homme souriant et agréable. Il les conduisit dans l'immense salle de réception, où bon nombre de convives étaient déjà installés.

Anaïs regardait, impressionnée, le décor de la pièce. Le thème de la soirée était la Saint-Valentin. Les murs étaient drapés de lourdes tentures d'un rouge passion. Des Cupidons mignons à souhait étaient accrochés par des fils invisibles sur l'étendue du plafond. Des lumières venant d'on ne sait où étaient braquées sur les rideaux de l'estrade et les illuminaient de petits cœurs roses.

Harry trouvait la décoration banale, mais quoi de plus normal quand on avait assisté à des fêtes sorcières, où tout était bien plus grandiose ? Néanmoins, il souriait de voir Anaïs ouvrir de grands yeux émerveillés, comme une petite fille. Remarque, elle avait vingt-deux ans, tout comme Harry, mais son innocence à elle était encore présente. Des fois, il se faisait l'effet de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux, ce qu'elle lui faisait même remarquer de temps en temps. Mais quand on avait vécu ce qu'il avait vécu, est-ce qu'il n'était pas normal d'avoir acquis une maturité peu commune à son âge ?

- Voici, dit le groom qui s'inclina et leur montra leur table.

Elle était circulaire, et quarte couverts étaient dressés. Apparemment, les deux autres personnes n'étaient pas encore là, et Harry s'en réjouit. Avec un peu de chance, les personnes seraient revenues à la raison et feraient faux bond au gala, comme ça, il passerait la soirée au calme avec sa petite amie. Ainsi, les deux autres ne lui poseraient pas tout un tas de questions idiotes sur sa profession et sa vie, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Harry remercia chaleureusement le groom avant de s'installer à coté d'Anaïs.

Il commençait à se relaxer. Les lumières s'adoucissaient petit à petit, pour demander le silence aux personnalités. Il jeta un œil à l'entrée de la salle : personne ! Ce qui voulait dire que son vœux avait été exaucé, et qu'ils seraient donc tous les deux à leur table.

Le patron d'Anaïs se lança dans un discours de bienvenue et de remerciements à tous les généreux (espérait-il) donateurs, pour s'être déplacés si nombreux une fois de plus.

Harry s'ennuyait profondément alors qu'Anaïs buvait littéralement les paroles de son patron. Elle avait débuté dans un célèbre journal de mode, il y avait un an. Et depuis, elle ne cessait d'être obnubilée par une probable future promotion et ne faisait rien qui puisse être désagréable à son patron. Harry se demandait même par moment si sa petite amie n'en pinçait pas secrètement pour celui-ci. L'homme, bien qu'ayant une quarantaine d'années, était encore très séduisant. Ses cheveux poivre et sel contrastaient joliment avec le bleu ciel de ses yeux. Sa prestance était indéniable et rien ne pouvait faire douter de son autorité toute puissante au sein de son entreprise. Une seule personne de sa connaissance avait eu ces qualités, bien qu'il ne les ait utilisées à mauvais escient. Harry sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Il se força à faire comme ces dernières années : occulter tous les souvenirs qui avaient attrait à sa « connaissance ».

Harry fut attiré par la voix joyeuse du groom qui s'était occupé d'eux plus tôt. Il n'osa pas se retourner, comme pour ne pas se porter la poisse, et pria plus activement que jamais pour que l'homme ne s'arrête pas à leur table. Tous ses espoirs furent ruinés quand l'homme se plaça à proximité et tira la chaise en face de Harry, pour aider une jeune femme brune à s'asseoir.

Anaïs la salua chaleureusement, alors que lui se contenta de lui dire « bonsoir » distraitement, maudissant sa vie.

La jeune femme était pourtant très belle, mais son air hautain lui donnait l'apparence de quelqu'un de désagréable à côtoyer. Au moins, vu le genre de personne, Harry se rassura en se disant que ce n'était pas elle qui risquait de lui poser tout un tas de questions, trop occupée à se vanter de sa propre situation.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil, ce qui semblait être un homme, s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté de lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de le saluer, concluant qu'il devait être aussi aimable que la demoiselle, et fit semblant d'être absorbé par le discours interminable de Monsieur Randall.

- Quelle impolitesse, tu ne dis pas bonjour Potter ?

Le sang de Harry se figea. Il était parcouru de frissons glacés. Son cœur résonna dans toute sa poitrine, et ses oreilles se bouchèrent un court instant, comme s'il avait été sur le point de s'évanouir. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, le couple de la table était de nature sorcière, mais le pire, c'était que la voix froide et trainante de l'homme ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Sa fameuse connaissance...

- Oh par Merlin, arry Pottère ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, dit la femme avec un fort accent Français.

Harry reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et Drago ne put s'empêcher de leur jeter à tous les deux un regard courroucé pour l'ignorance dont il faisait l'objet.

La femme parlait à Harry mais celui-ci ne disait rien, trop chamboulé pour lui répondre.

Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait envie d'ignorer le blond, mais le désir de le voir en vrai, là, devant lui, était bien trop puissant. Il leva les yeux et croisa les orbes métalliques de Drago Malefoy. Ils n'avaient pas cette lueur froide ou arrogante qu'il s'attendait à y trouver. Non, ses yeux étaient insondables, tout comme le reste de son visage.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dire s'il avait beaucoup changé ou non. Ses traits étaient plus matures, ses cheveux étaient plus courts et une fine cicatrice barrait son arcade sourcilière droite. Mais sa beauté n'avait rien de changée, au contraire, elle était plus... sauvage, mystérieuse, envoûtante. Harry espérait que sa bouche ne pendait lamentablement que dans son imagination. Il se força à se ressaisir et s'enferma dans une attitude détachée.

Les mots de la brune le firent immédiatement revenir à la réalité. Est-ce qu'elle venait bien de parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Anaïs qui était retournée au discours de son patron en secouant la tête et en haussant les sourcils.

Anaïs était Moldue, et Harry craignait que cette dinde brune finisse par faire une gaffe. La première fois que Harry avait été confronté à un sorcier en présence d'Anaïs, celui-ci avait lâcher la phrase terrible : « Vous êtes mon idole, avoir vaincu Voldemort, c'est vraiment quelque chose de grand ! »

Il s'était éloigné aussi vite que possible, emmenant avec lui Anaïs qui réclamait des explications. Il lui avait donné la raison la plus stupide qu'il fût, mais il n'avait pas trouvé mieux sur le moment. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était très connu sur Internet, pour avoir battu un grand sorcier, dans un jeu de rôle. L'explication était bancale, mais au final, elle s'était révélée astucieuse, puisque tous les sorciers qui l'abordaient avaient des accoutrements ridicules pour se faire passer pour des Moldus, et ainsi, ça expliquait bien l'idée d'une "communauté" de joueurs, assez farfelus pour être accrocs aux jeux de rôles.

Anaïs trouvait ça parfaitement ridicule et poussait Harry à se trouver un vrai métier. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés à ce sujet, et elle ne supportait plus qu'on aborde son petit ami pour parler de ces choses futiles.

« Anaïs fera la tête ce soir », se dit-il, las. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas faire allusion à sa passion pour ces jeux de gamins attardés, comme elle disait, lors de cette soirée si importante pour elle.

Harry jeta un regard noir à la dinde. Celle-ci releva le menton et tourna prestement la tête, prête à le snober tout le reste de la soirée.

- Toujours aussi imbu de ta petite personne Potter, à ce que je vois, dit aigrement Drago, à l'oreille de Harry.

Ce dernier crispa ses orteils en sentant le souffle tiède de Drago venir caresser sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à se calmer avant de lui répondre.

Il tourna son visage et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago qui attendait, sourcils froncés, qu'il réfute.

- Ma vie ne te regarde en rien, mais saches que ma fiancée est Moldue et ne sait rien de moi, alors je voulais faire comprendre à la tienne de la fermer ! chuchota Harry.

Drago eut une rictus arrogant.

- Je vais peut-être m'amuser à faire beaucoup d'allusions douteuses alors, fit le blond avec un sourire qui se voulait diabolique. Ta Moldue a le droit de savoir qu'elle est avec un mec au passé trouble. Et Lucinda et moi ne sommes pas fiancés, dit vivement Drago, comme s'il en était soulagé.

- Tu es toujours aussi immature à ce que je vois, s'énerva Harry, tout en contrôlant le volume de ses paroles, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux femmes. De plus, tu sais très bien que le ministère punit sévèrement les sorciers qui dévoilent notre communauté aux « Moldus», dit-il tout bas. Et je suis sûr que tu n'as aucune envie d'avoir à faire au ministère, dit sournoisement Harry.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir et regarda droit devant lui, coupant court à leur échange.

Harry regretta de s'être laisser allez à être mesquin, mais il l'avait bien mérité aussi, à insinuer qu'il était un meurtrier, avec son « passé trouble ».

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi énervé, ni qu'il n'avait eu autant envie de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Drago avait décidément un effet néfaste sur lui. A l'époque, il répondait à ses attaques avec hargne, pour ne pas montrer qu'il était dingue de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, et les fois où il croisait son regard, son cœur s'emballait tellement qu'il était obligé de détourner la tête. Il pensait à lui tout le temps, mais surtout la nuit, où il pouvait imaginer toutes les situations idylliques qu'ils pourraient partager, sans être dérangé par un de ses amis. Il prenait même plaisir à le critiquer avec Ron et Hermione, parce que ça lui permettait de prononcer son nom, et de parler de lui, sans attirer l'attention et que ça paraisse bizarre. Et puis, il espérait toujours qu'en remettant le nom de Drago sur le tapis, Hermione ou Ron auraient des ragots à lui apprendre. Oui, c'était pathétique…

Mais maintenant, après toutes ces années, est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il lui portait toujours autant d'amour ? A en juger par les papillons qui dansaient la salsa dans son ventre, la réponse était positive à cent pour cent.

oOo

Monsieur Randall avait enfin fini son discours et les serveurs passaient de tables en tables pour enchaîner les plats différents.

Anaïs et la dinde brune tenaient une conversation animée sur leur passion commune : La mode. La dinde n'était pas reporter, mais mannequin, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, quand on voyait l'étendue de sa culture. Ça allait des chaussures adéquates aux podiums, aux lumières qui rendaient une certaine sorte de tissu transparent, au maquillage qui durait des heures sans couler...

Harry n'avait pas adressé la parole à Drago, qui se terrait dans son mutisme boudeur. Sa dinde lui avait quelquefois demandé ce qu'il avait, mais d'un mouvement de sourcil, il lui avait fait comprendre de s'occuper d'elle plutôt que de lui.

« Apparemment, elle doit en avoir l'habitude », se dit Harry, puisqu'elle retourna à sa discussion passionnante sans plus s'occuper de lui.

- Je ne pensais pas que les œuvres de charité Moldues t'intéresseraient, dit Harry, curieux de savoir ce que Drago faisait ici.

- Comme tu le sais, je me fiche des Moldus. J'accompagne simplement Lucinda, qui est mannequin, et qui rêve de travailler pour l'homme qui se tient sur la scène, répondit Drago, en affichant un profond ennui.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient tellement prises dans leur conversation qu'elles ne s'étaient même pas rendues compte que leurs petits copains avaient l'air de se connaître de longue date.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es revenu, demanda Harry à Drago, sur le ton de la conversation, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir.

Drago avait quitté l'Angleterre après la bataille finale. Il avait été jugé par contumace, pour avoir été du coté de Voldemort, mais avait finalement été acquitté des charges qui pesaient contre lui. Oui, il avait bien été Mangemort, mais son jeune âge à l'époque, et sa « non participation » à des attaques meurtrières avait joué en sa faveur. Il était revenu quelques mois après son jugement, mais après la condamnation au baiser du Détraqueur de son père, il était de nouveau parti. Sa mère avait été tuée avant la bataille finale, il n'avait plus personne auprès de qui rester, alors il était parti pour tenter de refaire sa vie loin des regards soupçonneux et hargneux des sorciers qui le reconnaissaient.

- Je suis revenu il y a trois mois. Tu aurais dû le savoir, après le battage médiatique que ça a fait, dit sombrement Drago.

- Je ne..., je ne fais plus partie des sorciers maintenant, j'ai tourné la page, alors tu m'excuseras de ne pas me tenir au courant de ton retour, dit Harry avec ironie.

Drago le regardait fixement, mais ne dit rien.

Un sifflement aigu provenant du micro de Monsieur Randall fit grincer les dents des convives, détournant par la même occasion, l'échange de regard qui avait lieu entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Comme vous l'attendez tous, je vais maintenant tirer au sort les deux gagnants de la tombola !

Vous le savez, les sommes dont vous nous avez gentiment fait don, vous ont donné droit à un ticket de tombola à votre nom. Le gros lot, en accord avec le thème de la Saint-Valentin, est un week-end de trois jours, tous frais compris, à Hawaï, pour deux.

Les gens applaudirent, et l'homme continua :

- Le petit ticket bleu que je tiens entre mes mains porte le nom d'un homme ici présent. Il ouvrit la mini enveloppe et lu : Harry Potter !

Harry se rétracta sur sa chaise, souhaitant ne pas avoir réellement entendu son nom sortir de la bouche de se type barbant. Mais au vu des regards qui se tournèrent instantanément vers lui, et aux lumières qui le braquaient et l'aveuglaient entièrement, son nom avait bel et bien était prononcé.

Les gens attendaient certainement un geste de sa part, une manifestation, aussi il fit un sourire timide. Comme si c'était un signal, les lumières l'abandonnèrent, et se braquèrent de nouveau sur Randall, qui tenait une enveloppe rose dans la main.

- La jeune femme qui aura le privilège d'accompagner le charmant jeune homme assis à la table là-bas, et qui sera sa Valentine est : Drago Malefoy !

Quelques applaudissements retentirent, mais la plupart des invités s'étaient rendus compte qu'il devait y avoir une erreur.

Drago avait failli s'étouffer avec le contenu du verre qu'il était en train de boire, et Harry avait littéralement explosé de rire. Anaïs faisait son possible pour lui mettre de grands coups de coude le plus discrètement possible pour lui faire comprendre que tout le monde le regardait. Drago étant à côté d'Harry, le rond de lumière les englobait tous les deux. Drago qui n'était déjà pas très bronzé, paraissait fluorescent sous cet éclairage artificiel. Seul son regard noir et l'expression de colère outrée, retenait Randall de lui dire que le voyage au soleil lui ferait du bien.

Celui-ci fit signe au régisseur de lancer la musique, et d'arrêter d'éclairer les jeunes hommes.

Il se rendit près d'eux, souriant.

- Je crois que nous avons un petit souci, se moqua gentiment l'homme.

- Je ne dirais pas qu'il est petit, lança sèchement Drago.

- Naturellement jeune homme, mais il n'y a pas mort d'homme, c'est ce que je voulais dire, dit Randall en insistant sur le fait que faire un scandale pour une petite erreur était ridicule.

Nous avons plusieurs possibilités :

- Vous pouvez y aller tous les deux. Après tout, la femme qui aurait dû gagner à votre place avait des risques de ne pas connaître ce jeune homme.

- Hors de question, cria presque Drago.

- Bien. Je pourrais alors retirer au sort une femme, et vous priver de votre gain.

- Ah non ! Drago a gagné, et par principe, il serait injuste de lui retirer son gain, dit prestement Lucinda.

Voyant qu'il se heurtait à trop d'histoires, Randall leur proposa un arrangement.

- Écoutez, je vous propose de louer une chambre double supplémentaire en cadeau naturellement, comme ça, j'espère que ça vous fera oublier cette méprise, dit-il à Drago et Lucinda. Au lieu de partir à deux, vous partirez à quatre, et en couple, je ne peux pas faire mieux, sourit le patron d'Anaïs.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, trancha Drago, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer un week-end romantique à Hawaï !

- Mais Drago voyons, on parlait d'aller en vacances il y a encore quelques jours, s'indigna Lucinda. Je veux y aller ! Nous acceptons, dit-elle à Randall.

- Bien, le problème est réglé alors, dit l'homme avec soulagement. Vous recevrez les billets dans une semaine, dit-il avant de repartir à d'autres affaires.

Drago se leva, et fit signe à Lucinda de faire de même.

- Nous rentrons Lucinda, dit-il d'un ton qui ne supportait pas la réplique.

La dinde avait un air déçu, mais elle se leva sans broncher. Après un bref signe de tête à Harry et Anaïs, Drago se retira dignement, sa dinde accrochée au bras.

Trois jours étaient passés et Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre d'avoir été une soirée durant, le voisin de table de l'homme dont il était amoureux en secret, et sur lequel il avait fait une croix, persuadé qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Et aussi parce qu'il savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais partagés, mais ça, il essayait de ne pas y penser.

Il avait reçu, au courrier ce matin, les deux billets d'avions en première classe. Le départ était dans une semaine. Harry était anxieux mais aussi impatient de revoir Drago, et il espérait sincèrement que sa gourde aurait réussi à le convaincre d'accepter. Ils seraient dans le même hôtel pendant trois jours, et il savait qu'il retrouverait très vite son habitude de ne pas quitter le blond des yeux.

oOo

- Je te jure Harry, je ne serai pas en retard ! Au pire, je prendrais l'avion suivant, dit Anaïs avant de raccrocher.

Harry ferma brutalement son portable et pesta contre sa copine. Elle devait à tout prix finir un article qui lui était tombé dessus à la dernière minute. C'était Randall qui lui avait confié, et il était étrange qu'il l'ait fait le jour même de son départ à Hawaï. Il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas disponible ! Harry soupçonnait une manœuvre malhonnête de cet homme. Il avait remarqué durant la soirée de charité qu'il jetait des regards très envieux vers Anaïs. A tous les coups, il allait s'arranger pour envoyer le petit ami sur une Île à 8000 kilomètres de sa moitié, juste pour ne pas être dérangé dans sa tentative de drague.

Il regarda sa monte une fois de plus et jeta un œil aux alentours, mais aucune trace d'Anaïs. Il ne pouvait pas attendre davantage, son avion avait été annoncé, et l'embarquement avait commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il se plaça dans la liste d'attente, énervé par le comportement de sa petite amie.

La mauvaise humeur de Harry était à son comble en voyant que Drago et Lucinda n'étaient pas là. En plus de ça, il risquait de passer sa première journée et peut-être même plus, seul, sur une île paradisiaque, pour un voyage destiné aux amoureux.

Le vol parut interminable à Harry. Heureusement, un homme l'attendait à l'aéroport d'arrivée et le conduisit à l'hôtel. Le cadre était très accueillant. L'hôtel était typique, et la chaleur, étouffante. Harry était pressé qu'on lui indique sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Il appellerait Anaïs plus tard pour savoir si elle avait réussi à prendre l'avion suivant. Si c'était le cas, elle arriverait tard dans la soirée.

Il récupéra sa clef à la réception et on monta ses valises dans sa chambre. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos, mais la solitude ne le tentait pas. Après avoir pris une bonne douche bien fraîche, il enfila une chemisette et un bermuda entièrement blancs, et se rendit à la plage de l'hôtel. L'air lui fit du bien, et la fatigue s'envola rapidement.

La soirée était tombée, et après son repas en solitaire, Harry remonta se coucher. Il avait essayé de joindre sa petite amie, mais son portable était coupé.

Un bruit de porte qui claque réveilla Harry en sursaut. Il regarda l'heure, il était 23 heures. Enfin, Anaïs arrivait ! Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir douté d'elle. Il s'étira comme un chat, attendant en souriant que la femme le rejoigne. La lumière l'éblouit, et un cri retentit.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre !

Harry sursauta violemment en voyant Drago et se recouvrit maladroitement avec le drap.

- Pardon ?! C'est MA chambre, elle est à mon nom je te signale, alors si quelqu'un doit crier, c'est moi ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Je ne t'ai pas vu à l'aéroport, je pensais que tu avais annulé ?

Drago le regarda comme si c'était le dernier des crétins, ce dont il ne doutait pas en cet instant.

- Euh... Potter, est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qu'est la magie ? Oui ? Alors maintenant, est-ce que tu te rappelles que je suis un sorcier, et accessoirement, toi aussi, et que, par conséquent, au lieu de me taper huit heures de vol dans un appareil Moldu, rempli de Moldus, je suis venu par mes propres moyens ?

Harry se sentit soudain très stupide. Effectivement, depuis qu'il était avec une Moldue, il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus se servir de la magie pour les choses courantes. Et ça faisait maintenant bien longtemps que la magie ne faisait que partiellement partie de sa vie.

Après avoir digéré sa bêtise, et la honte qui allait avec, une information capitale monta à son cerveau : Drago était là ! Il était dans sa chambre. Harry était tellement heureux de savoir qu'il était venu qu'il failli lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Il allait répondre mais remarqua quelque chose pour le moins étrange.

- Ta din… euh, Lucinda n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle a dû remplacer un mannequin à la dernière minute. Elle est à Madrid, mais elle arrivera demain, dit Drago avec un soupçon de colère dans le regard.

Déjà qu'elle insiste pour venir, et en plus elle me plante ! Enfin bref, et toi, tu es seul ? demanda-t-il en retour, en arquant un sourcil arrogant.

- Pareil. Raison professionnelle, elle arrivera ce soir ou demain.

- Oui, bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais maintenant que je suis ici, je compte bien en profiter, et dans ma chambre si possible. Je retourne à la réception, et crois-moi, ils vont m'entendre, dit Drago en contractant les muscles de ses mâchoires.

- Attends, je viens avec toi. On ne sait jamais, s'ils se sont trompés et que je dois changer de chambre, je préfère l'apprendre directement !

Harry allait se lever quand il se rappela qu'il dormait toujours entièrement nu. Avant de se retrouver dans une position fâcheuse et embarrassante, il s'enroula dans son drap et demanda à Drago, en rougissant, s'il pouvait sortir de la chambre.

Drago retenait sa respiration. Harry se tenait devant lui, enroulé dans bout de tissu qui laissait deviner absolument tout ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Une partie de son cerveau tentait vainement d'obliger ses pieds à bouger pour le sortir de cette pièce, mais l'autre refusait de réagir, espérant que le drap tombe comme par magie.

Il lui avait fallu cinq ans pour arrêter de fantasmer sur le célèbre, et non moins insupportable, Harry Potter, et voilà que depuis une semaine, c'était reparti ! Se retrouver là, dans une chambre, avec un Harry à demi nu, était trop dur à supporter pour son self contrôle. Il releva dignement la tête, à la demande de Harry, et sortit, non sans lui avoir lancé une dernière vanne :

- Pitié Potter, comme si je rêvais de te voir t'habiller ! J'allais partir de moi-même, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! dit-il en avalant difficilement ça salive.

Harry se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse, et rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait devant sa porte de chambre. Ils descendirent à la réception, où un homme les accueillit en souriant, malgré son air soucieux.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Me donner ma chambre, et pas une autre, serait déjà un bon début, rétorqua Drago.

L'homme ne parut pas comprendre.

- Votre nom ?

- Drago Malefoy.

- Chambre 205, dit-il.

- Excusez-moi, mais je m'appelle Harry Potter, et ma chambre est également la numéro 205. Donc nous avons un problème, dit Harry en tentant de garder son calme.

- Je ne comprends pas, s'excusa le réceptionniste. Il n'y a qu'une réservation, au nom de Potter/Malefoy, c'est Monsieur Randall qui l'a faite, dit-il avec un air embarrassé.

- Il va m'entendre lui, grinça Drago. Donnez-moi une autre chambre double. A mon nom, je me charge des frais, je n'ai rien à faire de cette fichue tombola !

Le réceptionniste tapota sur son ordinateur, et les deux hommes le virent subitement changer de couleur.

- Je suis vraiment navré, bégaya-t-il, sous le regard glacial de Drago, mais nous n'avons plus une seule chambre de libre. Il y a un congrès en ville, et tous les hôtels seront probablement dans le même cas, s'excusa-t-il.

Drago hésitait entre hurler de rage, transplaner à la seconde à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, ou éclater de rire (nerveux, cela va s'en dire). Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, pour s'engager au calme.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tenta l'homme, vous vous connaissez, dit-il en faisant un signe vers Harry, donc peut-être pourriez-vous partager la même chambre, juste pour ce soir, se hâta-t-il de dire tandis qu'il était foudroyé par le regard de Drago.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, intervint Harry, sur un ton qui se voulait uniquement magnanime.

Drago le regarda avec des yeux ronds et se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. D'après l'expression du visage de Harry, il avait correctement interprété ses paroles. Il réfléchit deux secondes et prit sa mine fâchée de circonstance, tout en bénissant les Moldus incapables. Après tout, tous ses efforts pour oublier Harry avaient lamentablement échoué, alors pourquoi pas en profiter maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas, mais je veux que vous fassiez le nécessaire ! ordonna-t-il au réceptionniste, pour faire bonne figure.

Ils étaient remontés dans la chambre, dans le silence le plus complet. Harry n'osait pas croire qu'il avait dit tout fort que ça ne le dérangeait pas, et au moment où il s'attendait à entendre Drago se moquer ouvertement, il avait accepté ! Décidément, tout était tellement bizarre depuis qu'il avait revu Drago.

- J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas Potter. Et il est hors de question que je dorme sur le canapé !

- Non, je ne ronfle pas, et je ne dormirais pas sur le canapé non plus ! Ne rêve pas, j'ai eu la chambre le premier, donc c'est moi qui garde le lit. Si tu veux y dormir, ce sera avec moi dedans ou pas du tout !

Harry se morigéna mentalement en se traitant d'idiot d'avoir une fois de plus dit ça tout haut. Le pire, c'est que Drago ne hurlait pas, et qu'il avait même l'air d'y réfléchir.

"_Moi, dormir dans le même lit que Potter, au risque de le prendre dans mes bras en dormant, ou de le prendre tout court ! Par Merlin. Je ne peux pas. Je risque de passer ma nuit à devoir me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais en même temps, un mouvement, l'air de rien, et je caresse lentement la peau de son dos nu, pour enfin savoir si elle est aussi douce que ce que j'imagine. Il ne s'en rendra même pas compte, et au pire je peux faire passer ça pour un accident..."_

- Ok, mais j'espère que tu mettras un caleçon cette fois-ci, que je ne fasse pas de cauchemars, dit Drago, en essayant de ne pas s'imaginer Harry en tenue d'Ève.

Ce dernier rougit et se dirigea rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il en sortit vêtu d'un boxer noir, et se glissa rapidement sous le draps.

Drago prit à son tour la salle de bain, et en ressortit avec un bas de pyjama de la même couleur.

Harry essayait de ne pas le regarder comme on regarde un gâteau à la crème, mais c'était vraiment dur. Drago avançait avec une grâce féline. Il avait un port altier, aussi bien habillé qu'à demi nu. Harry avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir toucher sa peau laiteuse. Ses mains l'avaient toujours fasciné, il imaginait leur texture, leur douceur, mais la surface était assez réduite. Avoir un torse entièrement dévoilé sous ses yeux faillit le faire pousser un gémissement. Il se tourna de son côté, pour se soustraire à cette image d'appel à la luxure, avant de commettre l'irréparable. Quand il sentit le drap se soulever légèrement, il s'approcha davantage du bord, pour être éloigné le plus possible de Drago, au cas où.

oOo

Les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les stores en bambou réveillèrent Harry. Il s'étira de tout son long, avant de se rétracter rapidement, s'étant rappelé au dernier moment que Drago partageait son lit. Il jeta un œil de l'autre côté du lit et crut qu'il avait rêvé en ne voyant pas Drago.

En tendant l'oreille, il perçut le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago en sortit, la mine radieuse et l'air d'excellente humeur.

Il s'était réveillé avec la main de Harry dans la sienne, leurs doigts entrelacés.

- Bonjour Potter. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que tu dormirais jusqu'à midi, se moqua Drago.

- J'ai passé une nuit affreuse, merci de me le demander, dit Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Drago le regarda plus attentivement et se rendit compte que Harry avait la mine tirée, de profonds cernes noirs sous les yeux. Il se trouva idiot d'afficher un bonheur ridicule et fut déçu de voir que Harry ne le partageait pas. Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu ?

- Si tu n'as pas supporté de passer la nuit avec moi dans le même lit, il ne fallait pas le proposer ! Ne t'inquiète pas, avec un peu de chance j'aurais une chambre aujourd'hui, ma copine arrivera bientôt et la tienne également, comme ça, nous n'aurons même plus à nous adresser la parole !

Harry le regardait prendre ses affaires, bouche bée, et avant de trouver les mots, Drago était déjà sorti de la chambre.

Il se traita d'abruti congénital. Il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à Drago à cause de la nuit qu'il avait passée. C'était lui qui avait passé presque toute la nuit à se retenir de sauter sur Drago, et c'était uniquement de sa faute s'il n'avait quasiment pas dormi.

Il alla prendre une douche revigorante et descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel. Drago était en train d'admonester le pauvre réceptionniste pour avoir une nouvelle chambre, mais apparemment, aucune n'était disponible. Harry se dit que c'était le bon moment pour aller s'excuser.

- Il fait très beau, ça te dirait d'aller profiter de la piscine ? dit-il avec une moue adorable, pour se faire pardonner.

Drago le regarda et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire à Harry.

- Pourquoi pas, de toute façon je suis condamné à rester ici, alors..., dit-il nonchalamment.

Harry lui sourit chaleureusement et le prévint qu'il allait téléphoner à Anaïs. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage soucieux.

- Anaïs a dû reporter son vol, ils ont eu un problème avec un article apparemment, dit-il.

Drago ne répondit rien, trop heureux de profiter encore de Harry, pour un moment. Ils se rendirent à la piscine de l'hôtel.

oOo

Harry sauta dans l'eau, éclaboussant Drago qui était étendu sur un transat. Le blond le regardait faire des longueurs et n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du brun. Quand celui-ci sortit de l'eau, et qu'il s'ébroua vigoureusement. Drago eut l'impression que la scène se passait au ralentit, tellement son esprit était crispé par la vue de ce corps si voluptueux.

Les gouttes jaillissaient de ses cheveux et l'eau ruisselait le long de son corps, coulant entre ses abdominaux contractés. Sa peau dorée était un appel aux caresses, et Drago dut s'étendre sur le ventre pour que personne ne voie dans quel état le corps de Harry le mettait.

Celui-ci attrapa sa serviette, et se sécha rapidement, tout en s'approchant de Drago, qui avait l'air de dormir.

Sa peau si délicate avait une teinte presque irréelle. Elle avait la même brillance attirante que celle des Vélanes. Harry regarda avec convoitise sa chute de rein, et ses fesses si rondes et bombées, qu'il avait envie de recouvrir de ses mains.

Il s'étendit sur le transat d'à côté, pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, pour rejoindre un beau blond dans ses rêves.

Un cri de douleur le réveilla en sursaut. Harry regarda tout autour de lui et vit Drago qui grimaçait en se touchant le dos. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et comprit la raison de ses cris. Drago avait le dos écarlate. Sa peau clair n'était pas faite pour rester exposée aux rayons du soleil.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé Potter, s'énerva Drago. Je souffre atrocement maintenant !

- C'est rien, j'ai apporté une potion contre les coups de soleil, au cas où. Je vais t'en passer dans le dos si tu veux.

- Hors de question que tu me touches, dit Drago avec véhémence, pour cacher son trouble. Il doit bien y avoir des Médicomages Moldus sur cette île, je vais en trouver un qui me soignera.

- Malefoy, on est au milieu des Moldus, la crème qu'ils utilisent mettra des jours à te guérir, et ta peau se mettra à peler, après s'être couverte de cloques, alors que la potion que je te propose t'apaisera en quelques minutes. A toi de voir, dit Harry avec les yeux rieurs. Et puis, le bronzage à l'unilatéral, ce n'est pas très seyant, rigola-t-il.

Drago réfléchit en faisant la grimace, mais finit par accepter.

Ils remontèrent dans la chambre, et Drago s'installa sur le lit. Harry alla chercher sa potion, et s'en badigeonna les mains. Au moment où il les posa sur le dos de Drago, celui-ci tressaillit un instant. Harry étalait la lotion délicatement, caressant son épiderme brûlée avec douceur. Sa peau était bouillante, et il avait l'impression qu'elle chauffait de plus en plus. Il commençait lui-même à avoir très chaud, et dut s'éponger la fine couche de sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Drago se concentrait un maximum pour rester maître de son corps, et ne pas pousser de gémissements de plaisir. Avoir les mains de Harry qui parcouraient son dos était plus exquis que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Au bout de deux minutes, la délicieuse torture cessa. Drago se racla la gorge et remercia Harry, qui lui répondit un « de rien » avec une voix rauque. Un claquement répété sur la fenêtre les sortit de leur torpeur. Harry se leva et fut étonné de voir une petite chouette toute ronde, au pelage gris clair, qui attendait avec une lettre accrochée à la patte.

Harry ouvrit et le volatile se dirigea directement vers Malefoy, sans un regard pour lui.

Drago se redressa sur ses coudes et détacha le pli. C'était une lettre de Lucinda qui lui disait qu'elle devait se rendre d'urgence en France, pour un autre défilé de dernière minute, et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait venir.

Drago jeta la lettre en boule, et se leva d'un bond.

- Il est l'heure de dîner, et j'ai vraiment très faim, on y va ? dit-il l'air de rien, à Harry.

Ils furent placés sur la table qui leur était réservée. Drago s'étonna de ne pas avoir de carte pour choisir son menu, mais la serveuse l'informa que tout avait déjà été pris en charge. Il n'insista pas et profita du spectacle sur scène. Des danseuses Hawaïennes, avec les classiques mouvements de hanches et soutient gorge en noix de coco, plus la couronne de fleur dans les cheveux, se répartissaient sur une estrade. La musique était agréable, elle était entraînante tout en étant lancinante. La salle de restaurant était plongée dans la pénombre, mais on pouvait voir les contours de plusieurs couples, s'embrasser et se tenir affectueusement les mains sur les tables.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la jeune serveuse revint avec, sur un plateau, un énorme noix de coco, remplie d'un cocktail alcoolisé à base de rhum. Des petites ombrelles étaient plantées dans la chair du fruit, et deux pailles multicolores aux courbes biscornues était plongées dans la boisson.

Elle déposa la noix de coco au milieu d'eux, et leur sourit, avant de partir.

- Mademoiselle, appela Drago d'un ton sec, puis-je savoir où est mon cocktail.

La jeune fille le regardait sans comprendre.

- Il est devant vous, dit-elle, comme si c'était évident. C'est le cocktail « Délice à deux » , spécial amoureux, dit-elle avec un sourire engageant.

- Vous trouvez qu'on a l'air d'un couple ? lança Drago avec un regard torve.

- Heu, je..., je pensais..., vous allez bien ensemble, et vous avez la chambre nuptiale, donc j'en ai déduit que...

- Vous n'êtes pas là pour déduire, mais pour nous servir, s'énerva Drago, appuyant ses exigences d'un regard noir. Maintenant remportez cette chose, et apportez-moi un whisky Pur F...(il se retint de justesse après le petit raclement de gorge de Harry).

La jeune serveuse n'avait pas l'habitude d'être morigénée par des clients. Tous les couples qui venaient ici étaient toujours souriants, heureux, et détendus.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Mais monsieur.., c'est que votre menu est déjà préparé. Vous comprenez, c'est dans votre forfait. On nous a commandé un repas « amour pour toujours ».

C'est l'organisateur de votre séjour qui a choisi. Tout a été organisé, et j'ai peur qu'il ne faille un temps assez important pour changer votre menu, dit-elle à bout de souffle, en se triturant les mains.

Harry lui lança un regard rassurant et lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, qu'ils gardaient le cocktail et le menu. La jeune serveuse lui en était reconnaissante, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard terrorisé au jeune homme blond si séduisant pourtant, ne sachant pas réellement qui écouter.

- Merci mademoiselle, dit Harry avec un sourire aimable, ça sera très bien comme ça, redit-il pour appuyer son autorité. Drago le regardait furieusement, mais ne dit rien.

Harry lui sourit et s'empara de la paille qui était devant lui. Il goûta le cocktail, cependant que Drago observait les lèvres voluptueuses recouvrir sensuellement la paille, aspirant avec délice le breuvage alcoolisé.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, c'est délicieux, sourit-il.

Drago le contemplait, la gorge sèche, les mains moites. A ce moment là, il aurait tout donner pour être la paille qui s'immisçait dans la bouche charnue de Harry.

Pour s'empêcher de rester bloqué sur le Survivant, et ainsi éviter de fantasmer tout haut, le blond attrapa un bretzel qui traînait dans une corbeille, destiné à être dégusté en apéritif, et enroula sa langue fine sur les torsades, pour attraper les morceaux de gros sels qui étaient collés ça et là.

Harry avala de travers. Voir la langue de Drago s'enrouler lascivement autour du bretzel lui échauffa les sens.

Pour que Drago ne voie pas son trouble, il engagea la conversation.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Et pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- L'Angleterre me manquait. Et puis j'étais jeune à l'époque, et je ne supportais plus les insultes qu'on me lançait dans la rue, alors je suis parti. Mais j'ai grandi, et j'ai décidé de ne plus me comporter en victime. Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à me dire, j'ai de quoi lui répondre, dit-il en s'emparant à son tour de sa paille.

Il ne voulait pas en dire trop. Ce qu'il cachait sur son départ, c'était qu'en plus de toutes les raisons énoncées, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne supportait plus de croiser et de voir le Survivant où qu'il soit, dans les journaux et autre, et savoir qu'il ne serait jamais la personne qui était en train de le congratuler, en le serrant dans ses bras. Et puis, il ne supportait plus de voir que Harry était adulé, alors que lui était rejeté par tout le monde. Il était parti pour essayer de se le sortir de la tête. Mais ça n'avait pas marché, et il était revenu, espérant le croiser à un moment ou à un autre. Mais à sa grande surprise, plus de Survivant, les journaux n'en parlaient même plus. Il paraissait même qu'il s'était exilé chez les Moldus : Incompréhensible ! Il était décidé à repartir en Amérique, quand le destin avait joué en sa faveur, en le plaçant sur le chemin de Harry.

- Et toi, pourquoi avoir élu domicile chez les Moldus, alors que tu étais une star chez les sorcier, dit Drago avec une voix railleuse.

Harry eut le regard troublé par la tristesse, et il expliqua :

- Justement. Si tu crois que c'est drôle d'être accosté absolument partout, et à n'importe quel moment pour que tu racontes une énième fois comment tu as vaincu un psychopathe. Je ne supportais plus le manque de tact des journalistes et des sorciers qui ne respectaient même pas les cérémonies en l'hommage des victimes de la guerre. Lors de l'enterrement de Lupin, ils ne m'ont même pas posé de questions sur lui, ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Mais il ne faut pas croire qu'ils en avaient à faire de moi non plus, ils ne voulaient pas savoir si j'étais en pleine dépression, et si le fait de me replonger continuellement dans les souvenirs de la guerre me faisait du mal ou non. Ils s'en fichaient, ils avaient déjà eu leur victoire, et ce que je devenais ne les intéressait pas.

Alors je suis parti. Je ne supportais plus l'hypocrisie humaine.

Et puis Drago était parti, et la dépression dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait fait qu'empirer. C'est ce qui l'avait persuadé qu'il devait partir. Pour se convaincre que c'était lui qui était parti, et pas Drago qui l'avait abandonné.

Drago écoutait attentivement Harry et se pris à éprouver du remord d'avoir pensé, toutes ces années, que Harry se rengorgeait de sa célébrité.

- Tu n'as plus aucun contact chez les sorciers ? demanda-t-il.

- Très peu, mais je côtoie toujours Ron et Hermione, naturellement, dit Harry avec une lueur de nostalgie au fond des yeux.

- J'ai remarqué que tu avais fait un choix de petite amie très curieux, dit Drago avec fourberie, pour alléger l'atmosphère. Blonde aux yeux gris, c'est un choix très intéressant, dit-il en souriant avec raillerie.

Harry devint écarlate, c'était vrai que la première fois qu'il avait vu Anaïs, elle lui avait immédiatement fait penser à Drago, et il s'était attaché à elle pour cette raison. Il savait que c'était malsain et pas correct pour elle, de l'aimer pour une mauvaise raison, mais il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Une preuve extrême de lâcheté, pour un Gryffondor tel que lui.

Les plats se succédaient, tous uniques, mais faits pour deux personnes. Harry et Drago picoraient dans le même plat, piochant au même moment les mêmes morceaux. Ils en riaient, allant même jusqu'à faire exprès de voler le morceau tant convoité de l'autre.

La soirée s'éternisait, mais très agréablement. Ils avaient recommandé deux cocktails des amoureux, et avaient une bonne humeur légèrement alcoolisée.

Ils avaient épuisé tous les sujets banals, et s'attaquaient aux personnels.

- Toi, tu n'as jamais été amoureux quand tu étais à Poudlard ! dit Harry avec assurance.

- Et bien figure-toi que si ! Mais malheureusement, cette personne ne ressentira jamais la même chose que moi.

Harry le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu te moques de moi ?! Aucune des filles de Poudlard ne pouvaient te résister, à part Hermione, Ginny et quelques autres, alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'esclaffa Harry.

- Peut-être que ce n'était pas une fille, dit Drago de façon mystérieuse.

Harry lui jeta le regard d'un poisson mort.

- Quoi, tu es tombé amoureux d'une fouine quand tu étais transformé en l'une d'elle ? se moqua-t-il.

Drago lui fit une grimace boudeuse, et l'attaqua à son tour.

- Et toi, je suppose que tu étais un vrai cœur d'artichaut ! Tu devais tomber amoureux toutes les semaines des filles de ton fan club, comme cette Cho, ou la belette féminine, ou encore la tarée blonde, fit le blond avec un sourire goguenard.

- Et bien détrompe-toi, moi aussi, une personne accaparait mon cœur, dit tristement Harry. Mais elle ne l'a jamais su, elle est partie avant.

- Ah, comme c'est intéressant, se moqua Drago. Dis m'en plus, pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais parlé de tes sentiments.

- Parce que..., hésita Harry, cette personne ne m'appréciait vraiment pas.

- Houlà ! C'est pas comme ça que je vais deviner de qui il s'agit, s'amusa le blond.

- Et toi, dis-moi donc pourquoi tu n'as pas tout fait pour essayer de l'avoir, que je me moque aussi.

- Parce que cette personne était inaccessible, intouchable, trop ancrée du côtés des gentils pour s'intéresser à un Mangemort, autrement que pour l'envoyer à Azkaban, dit Drago en redevenant sérieux.

Harry resta silencieux, et lança un regard compatissant à Drago.

- Je t'en prie ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! lança Drago en s'énervant.

- Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de la compassion. C'est que je comprends ta situation, puisque moi aussi, la personne que j'aimais avait des idées que je combattais, et rien que pour ça, et j'ai été obligé de m'opposer à elle à plusieurs reprises, soupira Harry en baissant les yeux.

Les deux hommes plongèrent dans leur sombres pensées.

- Et, dit Drago en se raclant la gorge, qu'est devenue cette personne.

Harry braqua son regard émeraude dans celui de Drago, et mit du temps à répondre, cherchant les mots exacts.

- Elle était partie, puis elle est revenue, et maintenant elle se trouve à ma table, à partager un gain de tombola, dit Harry dans un souffle.

Il devint écarlate et baissa rapidement les yeux. Il se leva tout aussi vite, et prévint Drago qu'il allait se coucher.

- Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je dormirai sur le canapé, bafouilla Harry avant de partir à toutes jambes.

Drago était bouche bée. Il avait envie de sauter sur place. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, et le souffle lui manquait, tant il était joyeux. Il avait été trop choqué et surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit à Harry.

oOo

Harry se tournait et se retournait sur le canapé, comme un dément.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir la vérité ?! C'est le troisième cocktail, je n'aurais pas dû le prendre ! Je suis fichu, Drago va refuser de m'approcher maintenant. Je ne serais même pas surpris qu'il ne mette plus un pied dans la chambre ! »

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée alerta Harry. Il imaginait déjà Drago venir récupérer ses affaires et se moquer de lui, voire même l'insulter. Il n'osait pas le regarder. Il se retourna une fois de plus sur son canapé, pour être face au dossier. Il tendait l'oreille, pour savoir ce que Drago faisait, et fut surpris de sentir les bords du canapé s'affaisser.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Drago, qui était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je voulais savoir Potter, cette personne, est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours ?

Harry ne savait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, il souffla :

- Oui.

Contre toutes attentes, il vit le blond lui faire un grand sourire et s'approcher de ses lèvres pour y déposer les siennes.

Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour répondre au baiser ardent du blond. Il relégua toutes les questions qu'il se posait, au fin fond de son cerveau. Sans plus attendre, il se redressa et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago, qui poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Harry crut que son cœur allait exploser quand il sentit Drago retirer lentement sa chemise, frôlant sa peau délicatement, tout en l'embrassant, avant de retirer la sienne à son tour.

Il savoura de passer ses mains sur le torse de Drago, et entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon. Les abdominaux de celui-ci se contractèrent quand les doigts de Harry se glissèrent entre son vente et le tissu épais du vêtement. Ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la peau soyeuse de Drago, Harry embrassa délicatement son nombril, avant de remonter jusqu'à clavicule, à laquelle il apposa sa marque en la suçotant délicatement. Il se délecta de l'odeur de sa peau, s'en enivra de tout son soûl. Drago, ne pouvant pas résister à cette douce torture, pencha sa tête en arrière tout en fourrageant dans les cheveux de Harry, ces mêmes cheveux qu'il avait rêvé un million de fois de toucher et sentir.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des soupirs satisfaits, murmurant le prénom de l'être désiré depuis si longtemps. La passion se faisait pressente, ils avaient attendu si longtemps qu'ils accélérèrent au fur et à mesure que leur température augmentait.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en boxer, et Harry se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit la main chaude du blond empoigner sa verge fermement, et faire des va-et-vient électrisants.

Ses soupirs et gémissements étaient étouffés par la bouche de Drago, qui dévorait voracement celle du brun.

Voulant apporter autant de plaisir au blond, Harry le fit basculer sous lui, et libéra son érection qui était emprisonnée dans un carcan de tissu.

Harry couvrit le torse de Drago de baisers brûlants, et croisa son regard quand il prit son pénis dressé dans la main. Les yeux gris de Drago s'assombrirent de désirs, et il gémit le nom de Harry quand celui-ci engloutit sa virilité.

Il se sentit agripper les cheveux de Harry à pleine main et accompagner ses va-et-vient, en se mordillant les lèvres.

Et en manque de celles du brun, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément, en le faisant basculer à nouveau sous lui, tout en ôtant sa dernière barrière de tissu.

Le brun avait les yeux luisants de bonheur et de désir, il n'aurait jamais cru vivre ce qu'il était en tain de vivre. Et c'était bon ! C'était tellement parfait, que rien n'avait plus d'importance à ce moment précis.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il entoura la taille de Drago avec ses jambes. Il se crispa légèrement en le sentant se glisser en lui, mais la douceur qu'y mettait le blond l'aida immédiatement à se sentir bien.

Ne se quittant pas des yeux, ils haletaient tous les deux, leurs cœurs battants à l'unisson, leurs corps bougeant en rythme, jusqu'à ce que Harry crie sa jouissance, en prononçant le prénom de Drago.

Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre dans l'extase. Il s'affala sur lui dans un râle et se laissa retomber sur le corps de Harry. Le brun l'entoura de ses bras, et le blond nicha sa tête dans son cou, son souffle chaud et humide lui chatouillant la nuque.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina quand Drago lui souffla à l'oreille : « Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. »

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot de plus, et mirent peu de temps à s'endormir, calés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

oOo

Harry s'étira paresseusement et sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas été heureux comme ça depuis..., peut-être bien depuis jamais ! Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il avait la chance d'être aimé par l'homme qu'il aimait. Toutes personnes devraient au moins un jour connaître ce bonheur.

Il se redressa, de bien meilleure humeur que la veille. Le soleil était déjà haut, et Drago n'était plus dans la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils, et alla tout de même vérifier dans la salle de bain, bien qu'aucun bruit n'en provenait.

Plus le temps passait, plus sa joie retombait. Et si Drago s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur ? Après tout, ils avaient beaucoup bu, et une chose en entraînant une autre, Drago regrettait peut-être la tournure des événements ?!

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir toutes ses théories puisque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait lentement.

Drago apparut, avec un plateau recouvert du petit déjeuner.

- Tu es réveillé, c'est dommage, moi qui voulais te réveiller avec un baiser, dit Drago en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Toute l'angoisse qu'éprouvait Harry jusqu'à maintenant s'envola d'un coup, et un sourire rayonnant s'afficha sur son visage.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour un baiser, lui dit-il, l'air coquin.

Drago lui répondit avec un gloussement, posa le plateau sur le lit, et se rua sur ses lèvres.

Leur baiser était sur le point de dégénérer, vu l'ardeur qu'ils y mettaient, quand un hibou vint taper aux carreaux.

Drago grogna contre les lèvres du brun, et alla ouvrir « au maudit pigeon ».

Il détacha la missive qui portait son nom, et resta interdit pendant quelques minutes.

Harry s'inquiéta de voir Drago dans cet état, et vint aux nouvelles.

- Elle me plaque ! Tu te rends compte ?! Lucinda vient de me jeter pour un vieux créateur ! disait Drago, sur un ton ahuri.

Harry avait failli lui dire que c'était plus simple, maintenant qu'ils étaient un couple, mais se retint au dernier moment. Pour lui, c'était tellement logique de penser qu'ils étaient maintenant ensemble, qu'il n'avait même pas songé que le blond pouvait avoir une idée différente sur la question.

Drago, voyant l'air figé de Harry, s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Remarque, comme ça, je n'aurai pas à la jeter, et je m'épargnerai les pleurs et les cris hystériques. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Harry ? demanda timidement Drago. Enfin, je me disais... tu n'es pas obligé, bien sûr, si pour toi ce n'était qu'un coup comme ça...

Les paroles idiotes de Drago moururent dans la bouche de Harry, qui venait de se jeter sur celle de Drago, en souriant de bonheur.

- Non, non, ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça ! Ça fait sept ans que je ne pense qu'à toi, alors maintenant que je t'aie, je te garde, rit Harry.

Harry aurait jurer avoir vue une lueur émue traverser le regard de Drago, avant qu'il ne le serre fort dans ses bras.

oOo

Harry et Drago étaient à la terrasse du restaurant, au soleil, pour prendre leur dernier repas du séjour qui touchait à sa fin.

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se sourire, et leurs pieds restaient en contact constant, comme si leur bonheur serait brisé s'ils passaient une seconde sans se toucher.

Tout à coup, Harry recracha son morceau de poulet à l'ananas dans son assiette, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-dégoûté de Drago.

- Ron, Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Harry en bégayant, et en faisant concurrence à une tomate bien mûre.

Lui et Drago s'étaient immédiatement séparés. Drago se tenait droit, crispé, et son visage exprimait une expression hautaine.

- Harry, je suis contente de te voir, dit Hermione en l'enlaçant, tout en éludant sa première question. Toi aussi, Drago, dit-elle, bien qu'il la regardât comme si elle était une chose gênante.

- Alors, vous êtes enfin ensemble, dit le rouquin, avec un clin d'œil en direction de Harry.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Harry leur jeta un regard effrayé, en se demandant comment, par Merlin, ils pouvaient savoir ça. Et ne serait-ce que s'en douter, l'accepter, et tout les trucs en -er, sachant qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas au courant de son attirance pour le blond.

Voyant la mine déconfite de son ami, et celle menaçante de Drago, Hermione crut bon d'expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait, (ce qui risquait d'être long).

Elle prit une chaise à la table voisine, et s'installa à la leur, suivie par Ron qui fit de même.

Comme entrée en matière, elle dit tout simplement :

- Harry, Drago, vous ne pensiez quand même pas que toute cette histoire était liée au hasard quand même ?!

Harry laissa pendre sa mâchoire à la façon de Tex Avery, et Drago plissa ses yeux qui menaçaient de tuer à tout instant.

- Je te conseille de te dépêcher de m'expliquer en quoi tu m'as pris pour un hamster de laboratoire, dit Drago d'un ton menaçant.

Hermione lui fit un sourire contrit, et expliqua :

- Tu comprends, Harry se morfondait tellement depuis que tu étais parti. J'ai toujours su qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour toi, mais j'attendais qu'il ait assez confiance en moi pour se confier. Hélas, les années ont passées, et voyant que tu ne revenais pas Drago, j'ai décidé de ne pas lui en parler, pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il était avec Anaïs, et je ne voulais pas rompre son équilibre fragile, dit-elle.

- D'accord, tu étais au courant, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Harry perplexe.

- J'y viens. Quand nous avons appris que Drago était de retour, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je tente quelque chose, c'était trop important pour toi. J'ai demandé à Lucinda...

- Quoi ?! Lucinda, comme dans Lucinda, mon ex petite amie, hurla Drago, en foudroyant Hermione et Ron du regard.

- Oui, dit Ron brusquement, mais si tu veux la suite de l'histoire, tu te calmes, dit-il en prenant un malin plaisir à utiliser sa semi autorité sur Malefoy.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, plissa encore davantage les yeux, ce qui ne laissa que deux fentes minuscules, et croisa les bras sur son torse, d'un air boudeur, mais lui signifia tout de même de continuer.

Après un regard circulaire, Hermione se racla la gorge et reprit son récit.

- Donc, je connaissais Lucinda à cause d'une affaire de mauvais traitement sur son elfe de maison. J'allais la condamner à une lourde amande mais quand je l'ai vue au Chemin de Traverse, à ton bras Drago, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien en tirer avantages.

Je savais que Harry devait se rendre au gala de charité, aussi j'ai, disons… demander lourdement - tu l'as menacée quoi, intervint Drago - d'y aller également, et de t'y traîner.

- Oui, mais, je ne comprends pas, dit Harry. On aurait pu se croiser, et quoi ? Ça n'aurait rien changé. C'est quand même le hasard qui nous a mis à la même table, sans compter le tirage au sort, l'erreur de nom, la chambre d'hôtel etc..., mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la mine réjouie et limite conspiratrice d'Hermione lui fit prendre conscience que le hasard n'avait pas sa place quand des sorciers s'en mêlaient.

- Il s'est trouvé que Lucinda connaissait parfaitement Monsieur Randall, pour avoir été intime avec lui, dirons-nous. Et j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion. Elle m'a servit d'intermédiaire, et Randall a tout fait, en s'amusant d'ailleurs, pour vous rapprocher. La table, le faux tirage au sort, la seule réservation... dit Hermione en souriant.

- Et lui, qu'avait-il à y gagner, demanda Drago, soupçonneux.

- Et bien, dit Hermione en se tordant les doigts, et en jetant des regards inquiets à Ron. Randall a un faible pour Anaïs, et il savait qu'il aurait le champ libre s'il nous aidait. Il a fait en sorte de la surcharger de travaille, autant pour mon plan que pour lui. Je suis désolée Harry, mais il fallait que je risque tout pour avoir la chance de te revoir heureux, dit-elle tristement.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qui vous dit que je partageais les sentiments d'Harry, et que dès le début, je n'irais pas dans un autre hôtel.

- Pour les sentiments, tu as raison la fouine, mais il y avait une chance sur deux. Et pour les hôtels, il n'y en a aucun de libre. Hermione a organisé une conférence de la S.A.L.E, et tous les membres ont pris les hôtels d'assaut, dit Ron, en serrant fièrement sa femme contre lui.

Harry restait stoïque, et hésitait entre hurler sur ses meilleurs amis, ou les remercier pour tout le bonheur qu'il vivait. Après un regard vers celui avec qui il avait partagé une nuit inoubliable, il serra Hermione et Ron dans ses bras en les remerciant.

Il se sépara d'eux et enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, ça mérite tout de même un plongeon dans la piscine ? demanda-t-il avec un air de conspirateur.

Drago acquiesça en souriant, et en une fraction de seconde, il agrippa Hermione, alors que Harry s'empara de Ron, et les deux jeunes hommes allèrent jeter leur proie dans la piscine.

Harry et Drago rigolaient, alors que Hermione et Ron émergeaient de l'eau en leur hurlant dessus.

- Si j'avais su qu'en revenant en Angleterre, je sortirais avec toi, et qu'en plus j'aurais eu la chance de jeter Miss-je-sais-tout à la flotte, je serais revenu bien plus tôt, dit Drago en souriant.

Harry lui sourit en retour, et l'embrassa amoureusement.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit os. **

**La maison accepte les review, alors profitez-en ;)**

**Pour mes lecteurs de Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, je mets bientôt la suite, mais là je ne suis pas chez moi, et je n'ai pas mes chapitres sous la main.**

* * *

**EDIT du 10/07/11 : pour montrer que je continue à lire et apprécier les review laissées par les anonymes (par les autres aussi, ça va de soi^^ mais je peux leur répondre, ce qui n'est pas le cas des anonymes^^) à partir de maintenant, je répondrais aux review anonymes sur mon forum, dans une partie accessible aux invités. Vous trouverez l'adresse exacte dans mon profil ;)**


End file.
